


【ABO】羊（上）

by Glacier_Noahzas



Category: OWL - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Noahzas/pseuds/Glacier_Noahzas





	【ABO】羊（上）

羊  
.ABO、OA设定  
.恶趣味自我满足——超。级。雷。  
.本人无关  
.文笔烂、bug、ooc有  
.私设有  
.我流章鱼崽子，坏滴很  
.以上注意，若有不适建议立刻退出  
.有些人越是写作业越是写不了作业  
.后面可能还有一篇后续AO

#  
守望先锋联赛创始赛季MVP得主，被誉为禅雅塔之神的JJONAK选手，aka方星现，是一个omega。  
而其偶像——A名远扬的柳济洪选手，是在被方星现喊出来吃饭而身边的人走着走着突然蹲下之后才察觉的。  
就是现在。  
柳济洪闻着从脚下慢慢扩散开来的橙香，看了眼人群中稀稀疏疏突然察觉异样向这边看过来的目光大感不妙，这样放任这个小子在这里等于送羊入狼群。于是也没急着责备这个毫无防备的小崽就半拉半抱把方星现带进了就在边上的那家旅店。  
一个a带着一个发情的o要开房间自然没有遇到什么阻力，柳济洪只用自己的证件就完成了登记。  
把人放到床上柳济洪才感觉到不妙，他自己的发情期过了一周了，就完全没有注意服用抑制剂这回事，现在身体已经有点反应了。  
他站着离床半米远，对着抱着身体蜷缩在床里的方星现询问他的抑制剂的下落。  
方星现徐徐的吐着气睁开眼，指了一下柳济洪手上自己的背包，又做了个伸手的动作示意柳济洪把背包给他。柳济洪翻了半天也没找到药片或者注射器一样的东西，只好上前把包递给方星现。  
刚走近，拿着包的手腕被用力一拽，柳济洪没站稳，一阵天旋地转就摔倒在床上，刚要开口骂人就被覆身上来的omega堵了回去，周身被橙香的信息素包裹。灼热的喘息刺激刺激着不同寻常的情欲，柳济洪被吻的眼花缭乱，很不巧，虽然作为职业选手的柳济洪要人气有人气，要实力有实力，无人不知无人不晓，A穿地平线。但他其实是个DT，于是现在已经被迫一起进入了发情期。  
柳济洪看向刚刚还要死不活的方星现。现在突然来了精神，一只手按着他的肩膀另一只手已经探进了他的衣服下摆，刘海垂下盖住了眼睛看不出眼神，只看见脸上不自然的潮红和刚刚亲吻过后鲜红的嘴唇上带着的微笑。  
毫不收敛的释放着信息素诱导柳济洪进一步失去理智。在捏住柳济洪饱满的胸口之后方星现终于舍得开口说话『哥的信息素是玫瑰味的，真好，我特别喜欢。』  
嘴上臭骂着方星现的柳济洪和心里的兽欲疯狂的打着架，想要挣脱方星现的压制却发现根本纹丝不动。  
omega发情不是应该四肢无力的吗，为什么这个小子力气这么大？  
柳济洪，力量1。  
方星现又捏又揉的摸了个尽兴才松开对柳济洪的压制，翻身骑在了他腰上，脱掉了自己的上衣。柳济洪感觉肚子上湿湿热热一片，是被方星现流出的omega的体液沾湿的裤子。方星现的腰已经有点开始发抖，他弓着背，居高临下看着已经不挣扎的柳济洪，小声的喊他的名字，同时慢慢往后退扒下了柳济洪的裤子。在柳济洪意识过来他要做什么的时候已经被方星现含住了前端，温热的口腔包裹着已经硬的发痛的欲望。  
柳济洪刚起了身又倒回床上，手腕反挡住眼睛逃避现实，无可奈何的等着理智渐渐从自己脑袋里抽离。  
柳济洪射在方星现口中的时候方星现还被柳济洪扣住了脑袋，给方星现呛的不轻，咳了几下才嗔怪的看向柳济洪。刚抬眼就被起身抱他的alpha吻住，口舌交缠，方星现没有怯意的回应着，柳济洪用力抚摸了几下对方光滑的腰背，伸手脱掉了方星现的裤子。手刚探下就被按住，方星现向前靠把柳济洪的位置调整到靠在床头，轻啄着柳济洪的脸颊，用低沉的声音混杂着喘息告诉他『哥，我还不想怀孕。』  
接着在柳济洪疑惑的眼神下用手捞了一些自己后穴的粘液探进了柳济洪的身体。  
#  
『济洪哥……济洪……放松一点。』  
方星现歪头靠在柳济洪的肩上，颈后的腺体散发出的信息素一死不漏的填满了柳济洪的呼吸，被鼻腔香甜的味道诱惑，柳济洪扒着方星现的肩头尝试收起力道。  
alpha天生不被用来接纳的甬道炽热又紧致，即使有方星现的体液作为帮助扩张也进行的十分艰难，方星现一边安慰着十分难受的柳济洪一边探索着，终于在按到一个点后柳济洪的腰突然向上一弹，『找到了——』热气喷在柳济洪的耳蜗，他用力咬着下唇让自己不要张开口去咬碎眼前那个晃晃悠悠的腺体。  
这边方星现已经抽出了三根手指扶住了柳济洪的腿根『哥为什么要忍着呢，标记我吧，让我永远只能跟哥做爱，让我变成哥的东西。』说着就贯穿了柳济洪。  
妈的，恶魔的低语。  
柳济洪腿打着抖，干燥的甬道突然容纳了过大的物什让身体难以承受，警告的疼痛和快感一起爬满了身上每一根神经，方星现被燥热包裹眼睛里蒙了一层雾气，柳济洪由于疼痛捏的他的肩膀也有点疼，下巴搁回柳济洪的肩膀，贪婪的享受玫瑰味信息素带给他高涨情欲的更多薪火。一点点动着等着自己分泌出更多的前列腺液用作润滑。  
柳济洪热的发烫，他感觉自己从来没有这么烫过，身体和脑子都在寻求更多的快感，未知的感觉刺激着他的神经，让他自己尝试顺着方星现的动作挺动着腰，不论是自己作为alpha却在承受还是对方是崇拜自己许久的对手同行，违背纲常的快感都让人觉得刺激。  
研磨过那一点的快感让柳济洪仿佛置身海洋，一股股的快感拍打到身体各处，他扬起头露出好看的颈线索求更多的空气，随之而来的娇喊从嘴里漏出，失控的喊着各种没头没尾的短句。  
方星现把柳济洪沉沦性爱的样子尽收眼底，对自己是这件事的始作俑者而感到满足，感谢这该死的发情期吧，它终于派上一次用处了。  
最后的高潮柳济洪紧紧抱住了方星现的脖颈和肩膀，在本能的催使下还是用犬齿咬碎了眼前的腺体，方星现最为脆弱的地方被破坏，迸发出来的巨大快感使他也射了出来，如抽了力气一样倒在柳济洪身上的时候感觉到了来自额头的微凉。  
是柳济洪亲吻了他，随后他就沉沉睡去了。  
#  
柳济洪睁开眼看见的就是怀里抱着的方星现背对着他，脖子上鲜红的牙痕昭示着自己的牙还挺整齐以及omega被自己标记了的事实。  
当然比起这个是之前那场疯狂的性爱更加历历在目。  
好家伙，落单的狼让羊吃了。  
在柳济洪还在思考怎么和这小子讲身为o应该自我保护以及定时服用抑制剂的重要性的时候面前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋突然动了，方星现像是察觉到了什么，翻过身就搂住了柳济洪，在他耳边说了一句什么就被丢下了床。  
jehong oppa？谁是你oppa？阿西吧——！

.TBC

对的又是为肉而肉的雷文一篇，我反省。  
总之就是本人变态恶趣味的OA。  
本来是想写性转小方的第四向的，太刺激了就放弃了。  
算了一下我好像老写小方要被日却日了柳哥的jjh。所以下一篇要写本格小方被日x是这个的后续，什么时候写我就不知道了。  
顺便如果柳姐日小方我觉得也很刺激x  
写黄文真的会上瘾。  
以上，突发不连贯并且没有大纲的自嗨，真的有人喜欢的话烦请点个赞告诉我你喜欢w  
感谢看到这里的人，有缘再见。


End file.
